Bionic Rebellion
Bionic Rebellion (pl. Bioniczny bunt) to pierwszy i drugi odcinek (ogólnie siedemdziesiąty trzeci i siedemdziesiąty czwarty) czwartego sezonu serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego premiera odbyła się 18 marca 2015 roku, a polska 31 sierpnia tego samego roku na kanale Disney XD. Jest to dwuczęściowy odcinek. Opis Część 1 Perry podejrzewa iż Sebastian jest zły i zamieża to udowodnić Donaldowi. Zostają uwięzieni w hydra wrzucie. Tymczasem Sebastian ujawnia swoje złe zamiary przed Adamem, Bree i Chase'm. Razem z pomocą dwójki innych uczniów staje z nimi do walki. Część 2 Sebastian rozkazuje uczniom zabić Leo, wówczas gdy on, Lexi i Tank walczą z Chase'm, Bree i Adamem. Leo chce uciec z pomocą Spina i Boba. Obsada Główna * Billy Unger jako Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman jako Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund jako Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams jako Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks jako Donald Davenport Nawracająca * Maile Flanagan 'jako 'pani Perry * Max Charles 'jako 'Spin * Cole Ewing 'jako 'Sebastian * Brandon Salgado-Telis 'jako 'Bob Gościnna * Marissa Cuevas jako Lexi * Joel Michael Kramer 'jako 'Tank Wspomniana * Angel Parker 'jako 'Tasha Davenport * Graham Shiels 'jako 'Victor Krane * Jeremy Kent Jackson 'jako 'Douglas Davenport Cytaty Supermoce * Adam: Super siła * Bree: Super szybkość * Chase: Laserowe bow * Leo: Laserowe kule, Super siła * Sebastian: Elektrokineza, Laserowe bow, Laserowy wzrok ,Energetyczne pociski * Spin: Soniczny cyklon * Lexi: Super szybkość, Teleportacja, Materializacja * Tank: Super siła, Teleportacja Ciekawostki * Jest to premiera czwartego sezonu. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Siedziba mentorów. * Okazuje się, że Leo nie śpi w pomieszczeniu razem z innymi uczniami tylko na kanapie w Siedzibie mentorów. * Adam, Bree i Chase odkrywają, że Sebastian jest zły. * Ten odcinek był dostępny w aplikacji Watch Disney XD od dnia 11 marca dla zweryfikowanych użytkowników. * Jest to szósty odcinek dwuczęściowy w serialu. * Jest to pierwsza premiera sezonu, w której Tasha jest nieobecna. Zostaje jednak wspomniana. * Jest to drugi odcinek dwuczęściowy, w którym Douglas jest nieobecny. Poprzedni to Crush, Chop and Burn. * Leo opowiada uczniom historię z odcinka Back from the Future, jednak opowiada ją bardziej dramatycznie. * Okazuje się, ze Leo jest zastępcą mentorów. * Jest to drugi raz, gdy jakaś postać chce udowodnić innym, że ktoś jest zły. Tym razem jest to Perry, która chciała udowodnić, że Sebastian jest zły. Poprzednim razem Leo chciał udowodnić, że Marcus jest zły. * Jest to drugi odcinek, gdy Perry została gdzieś uwięziona z inną osobą. Tym razem została uwięziona z Donaldem w hydra-wrzucie. Poprzednim razem w odcinku ''Chip Switch ''została uwięziona z Leo w windzie. * W tym odcinku Sebastian odblokowuje sobie wszystkie ukryte zdolności. * Kiedy Sebastian użył kilka supermocy na raz, jego chip się przegrzał i spowodowało to spięcie. * Leo w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał Sebastiana przed zabiciem Chase'a spadając na niego. * Chipy Sebastiana, Lexi i Tanka zostają zdezaktywowane pod koniec odcinka, a sami oni trafiają do więzienia na Bionicznej wyspie. * Kiedy Sebastian kazał bionicznym żołnierzą zabić Leo, ten z trudem przekonał Spina i Boba by przeszli na jego stronę i pomogli mu uciec. * Szczury mówią uczniom, że to Douglas jest ich prawdziwym ojcem i twórcą. * Szczury przez chwilę myśleli, że Donald zginął. Błędy * Kiedy Spin wyrył w ziemi dziurę i Leo do niej wskoczył to znalazł się w Siedzibie mentorów, jednak wcześniej zostało wspomniane, że Siedziba mentorów jest na najwyższym piętrze. * Zarówno Leo jak i Spin w tym odcinku są na poziomie podstawowym, jednak oboje w poprzednich odcinkach awansowali na wyższe poziomy. Link do odcinka * http://www.baje.pl/movie/89112/Szczury+Laboratoryjne/Bioniczny+bunt. Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Szczury laboratoryjne